Instituto Kohona
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata es una nerd que se mudo y cuando regresa a cambiado mucho, MI PRIMER FIC¡ :D
1. La nerd que se convierte en diva

Era un día común y corriente en el instituto Kohona, todos los alumnos sin excepción estaban en sus clases correspondientes.

Como cada mañana en el salón 68 la primera en llegar era Hinata Hyuga, una alumna ejemplar y por lo tanto despreciada como "nerd de la clase", ella era blanca y de ojos blancos con cabello negro azulado, tenía un cuerpo de envidia pero ella se tapaba con lo que pudiera para esconderlas al mundo y unos horribles lentes de botella, en la actitud era fría y distante, nunca hablaba.

Ese día como todos entro gritando Uzumaki Naruto seguido por su frío y según las chicas "sexy" amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

A decir verdad a Hinata le parecían molestos todos sus compañeros, pero en especial Naruto, era la persona más gritona, chillona y a su parecer estúpida que pudiera existir en el mundo desde su punto de vista.

-¡TEME! ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO, DE VERAS! – grito eufórico el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Podrías callarte, dobe.- respondió el pelinegro con una molesta notable,

La primera clase tocaba a Hatake Kakashi, el profesor mas impuntual de todo el universo y el más mentiroso ya que siempre inventaba algo absurdo que nadie creía.

Pero lo que nadie espero es que ese mismo día el profesor se dignara a llegar temprano, cuando entró muchos estaban impresionados, otros espantados y a otros como Hinata les daba lo mismo.

-Buenos días clase, se preguntarán ¿Por qué es que llegue temprano?, bueno lo que sucede es que el día de hoy haremos un debate acerca del tema que ustedes prefieran- dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa, todos a excepción de 2 personas. El tema a elegir fue sobre el daño que causan los alimentos procesados.

-Está bien empecemos -dijo el profesor- ¡Mmm bueno creo que puede empezar…. Naruto Uzumaki!

Todos voltearon a ver al aludido que con una sonrisa empezó con su explicación basada en el ramen que él creía interesante, aunque solo hablara de cosas buenas de él y elogiara el sabor, Hinata se estaba hartando y aburriendo mientas escuchaba todas estas idioteces.

-Bien Naruto, siéntate-dijo Kakashi resignado- ¿alguien quiere contraatacar?- dijo observando que nadie lo hacía hasta que una mano sobresalió y todos voltearon.

-Si profesor, ¡yo!, dijo Hinata con voz firme y seria haciendo que todos voltearan incluyendo al Uzumaki.

-Creo que mi compañero no entendió sobre lo que el tema se trataba y por eso dijo eso, si no mal recuerdo, el tema era sobre el daño que causan los alimentos procesados, pero solo hablo de cómo preparar ramen, cuantas clases y no dijo nada sobre que daño causan- dijo Hinata con seria y firme dejando a un Naruto como un completo imbécil y a un pelinegro al borde de las lagrimas de la risa.

Todos voltearon al Uzumaki que quedo callado, y cuando iba a abrir la boca el timbre del receso sonó dejándolos libres, el suspiró fuertemente y observo a aquella chica que todavía no salía y fue a hablar con ella.

-¡Hey, tu, que te eh hecho para eso!-preguntó o más bien grito el chico rubio.

-Primero, ¡no me grites no estoy sorda!, y segundo lo dije para que no quedaras tan mal con tu sarta de estupideces- dijo ella con molestia.

A lo lejos escucharon una fuerte risa que provenía del pelinegro que se mofaba de todo lo que le habían dicho, porque aunque su amigo no quisiera admitirlo, esa chica rara tenía razón.

-¡Hey teme que te provoca gracia!- dijo corriendo hacia él para decirle algo.

-Oye teme creo que esta chica es lesbiana y por eso le molesto -dijo en un susurro sin darse cuenta que la pelinegra estaba detrás de el con el seño fruncido.

-Así que soy lesbiana, ¿no?- pregunto con clara molestia.

Antes de que pudiera responder ella con una velocidad impresionante lo golpeo con 2 dedos al lado del hombro haciendo que éste callera al suelo desmayado.

Sasuke se impresiono y corrió hacia su amigo y al ver que se encontraba bien le dijo a la morena.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, una vez acabado el receso las clases fueron normales y fue a casa en el auto que esperaba afuera de la escuela que siempre la llevaba. El camino fue bastante tranquilo hasta llegar a una gran mansión perteneciente e el clan Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes Hinata- dijo Neji con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Bastante bien hermano -le respondió con una todavía más grande.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar- dijo su hermano serio- Nos cambiamos de casa- dijo sin más.

- De acuerdo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

DESPUES DE ESTE SUCESO PASARON 2 AÑOS Y TENIA QUE CURSAR SU ULTIMO GRADO POR LO QUE VOLVIERON A LA CASA QUE TENÍAN ANTES Y AL MISMO INSTITUTO, HINATA EXTRAÑARIA A SUS AMIGOS DE LA ESCUELA DE SUNA, ELLA HABIA CAMBIADO, SU CABELLO ERA MAS LARGO Y SE VESTÍA ALGO MÁS ATREVIDA, HABIAN CRECIDO SUS ATRIBUTOS Y ESTE SERIA EL PRIMER DIA DEVUELTA AL INSTITUTO DE KOHONA.

Se levanto de su cama algo apurada ya que se había quedado dormida y tenía que partir, el uniforme lo habían impuesto el año pasado y consistía en una falda roja estilo escocés hasta la mitad del muslo con una polera blanca y una corbata roja, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, salió con su uniforme y una coleta de caballo alta con su fleco suelto y dos mechones a cada lado libres, su figura se había embellecido y tenía de que presumir.

En la cocina se encontró a su hermano con su almuerzo y le indico que subiera al auto para que la acompañara al instituto.

Mientras eso pasaba hinata se daba sus últimos toques para no olvidar nada y suspiró, sabía que su nueva figura no le traería nada bueno.

Cuando el auto paró en la entrada, muchos quedaron parados y observaron a ver quien bajaba, a los chicos casi se les cae la quijada al ver tal cuerpo en esas prendas y muchos tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

Hinata por su parte suspiro pesadamente mientras corría adentro de su nueva clase dejando a muchos chicos impresionados y a unos que otros pervertidos viendo su trasero.

Espero afuera del salón asignado y avisó al profesor, que era nueva, el asintió y dio la presentación.

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días Iruka- sensei- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna y espero que la traten bien.

Escucho varios cuchicheos y asintieron, el profesor dejo pasar a Hinata que suspiro y entro, ya adentro muchos chicos chiflaron, otros la alagaron y otros babearon.

-¡Basta ya jóvenes!- dijo Iruka molesto- ¿Puedes presentarte?- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hola, soy Hinata- dije secamente, la verdad me molesta esto.


	2. ¿porque?¡ERES TU!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Perdónenme la vida por no subir pronto, pero he tenido muchos exámenes en la escuela y me tienen muerta, pero bueno… antes de todo contestaré unas dudas

**Primero:** Se tendrá que esperar para saber si es Itahina o Sasuhina, mientras los dejare con la duda… No me maten :P

**Segundo:** Se que me adelanté mucho con lo que pasó en el transcurso de 2 años pero soy nueva así que pues no se me ocurrió, bueno en este capítulo se aclara que sucedió en esos años.

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a unas personas que me alentaron a seguir y les doy las gracias en especial a:

**Saara-Chan94**

**dniizz**

** .ZoRo.- For ever**

**nata505550**

**Guest**

**EyesGray-sama**

**Andrea**

**Elena**

**Nakamura' No Asuna**

**Izumi xdd**

**lady-darkness-chan**

Sin más que decir comencemos

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

_-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna y espero que la traten bien._

_Escucho varios cuchicheos y asintieron, el profesor dejo pasar a Hinata que suspiro y entro, ya adentro muchos chicos chiflaron, otros la alagaron y otros babearon._

_-¡Basta ya jóvenes!- dijo Iruka molesto- ¿Puedes presentarte?- dijo dirigiéndose a mí._

_-Hola, soy Hinata- dije secamente, la verdad me molesta esto._

Todas estas acciones eran observadas y analizadas por un par de ojos negros que prácticamente se la comía con la mirada, pero había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar, pero por más que intentara recordarlo nada se le venía a la mente, esto es frustrante pensó .

Ella por otra parte se sentía como si reviviera el primer día de clases en la escuela de Suna cada detalle era prácticamente igual con la excepción de el uniforme en los alumnos y que ellos eran más descarados. Recordó todo lo que tuvo que vivir y lo mal que se la paso los primeros días.

_(Flash Back)_

_-Por cierto, tienes que empacar tus cosas nos vamos en 2 días a Suna y nos acompaña tu prima Hiromi-dijo acabando la conversación_

_-¡NANI! ¡COMO QUE MI PRIMA HIROMI! ¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESTÁ LOCA!- dijo una exaltada Hinata mientras le escupía el té encima._

_- No está loca, solo es um… libre- dijo limpiándose restos de té._

_- Que hice para merecer esto- dije viendo al techo y con una pose dramática que a Neji le pareció graciosa._

_Dos días después se encontraban el par de Hyugas esperando a su "puntual" prima Hiromi, al verla solo atinaron a bajar la mirada avergonzados de ver a la rubia de ojos blancos y grandes atributos que venía agitando los brazos y corriendo hacia ellos con unas ropas tan pequeñas que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación. El viaje paso de besos, chistes e historias locas que inventaba su hiperactiva prima._

_Al llegar a Suna los 3 subieron a un taxi para poder llegar a la enorme residencia que compartirían._

_Eligieron las habitaciones y los deberes que tenían que hacer en lo que encontraban servidumbre, en ese momento el teléfono de Neji sonó dejando a una importante llamada que debía atender, se despidió de las chicas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando sola a una Hiromi esperanzada y a una Hinata que enviaba maldiciones a su hermano y a su suerte por dejarla con esa loca._

_-Hay Hina-chan, deberíamos cambiar tu imagen, digo sin ofender pero pareces una abuela- grito ella rompiendo el silencio._

_-No veo como podría ofenderme eso- refuto con sarcasmo_

_-Bueno, ésta decidido, iremos a hacer el mejor cambio de look del mundo._

_Sin esperar respuesta se la llevo corriendo a tanta tienda de ropa encontraran dejando a la Hyuga con un dolor de cabeza y bolsillo._

_Las prendas iban de las lindas a las desvergonzadas, mientras su linda prima compraba se escabulló a la salida para sentarse, pero al verla allí casi a 3 centímetros de su cara con una sonrisa maniática y los ojos centrado por poco y muere de un infarto._

_-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa! Qué te pasa ¿acaso quieres matarme?-respondió al punto del infarto._

_- Nada y no, apresúrate o Neji me colgará por estar tanto tiempo fuera- la jaló y siguieron por la misma rutina por 2 horas más, al llegar a la casa la cambiaron y maquillaron para ver como se veía, Hiromi decidió su conjunto para el día siguiente que paso entre chiflidos, baba y miradas pervertidas de parte de sus compañeros._

_(End Flash Back)_


	3. Wow!

**Perdón por no subir pero se me perdió el capitulo xD, bueno sin más que decir ¡EMPEZEMOS!**

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

_Las prendas iban de las lindas a las desvergonzadas, mientras su linda prima compraba se escabulló a la salida para sentarse, pero al verla allí casi a 3 centímetros de su cara con una sonrisa maniática y los ojos centrado por poco y muere de un infarto._

_-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa! Qué te pasa ¿acaso quieres matarme?-respondió al punto del infarto._

_- Nada y no, apresúrate o Neji me colgará por estar tanto tiempo fuera- la jaló y siguieron por la misma rutina por 2 horas más, al llegar a la casa la cambiaron y maquillaron para ver como se veía, Hiromi decidió su conjunto para el día siguiente que paso entre chiflidos, baba y miradas pervertidas de parte de sus compañeros._

_(End Flash Back)_

-¡SEÑORITA HYUGA! ! PONGAME ATENCIÓN ¡- gritó Iruka molesto

-¡WAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUIERE MATARME DE UN INFARTO!?- grité espantada.

-Pues no lo haría si pusiera atención, bueno como sea, siéntese junto su compañero Sasuke- dijo más calmado.

-Mph, está bien- camine hasta un joven bastante apuesto que me miraba fijamente.

-Hola- dije secamente a lo que él contesto asintiendo.

En el momento que Iruka-sensei cerraba la puerta un rayo amarillo paso tirándolo con todo y libros

-¡Perdón se me hizo tarde, de veras!- dijo exaltado y ayudando a el profesor a levantar sus cosas.

Al escuchar esa voz tan peculiar ella volteo encontrándose a Naruto, o como ella lo llamaba "el idiota adicto al ramen".

Basta Naruto, siéntate.

-Hai- dijo corriendo hasta mi lugar con una sonrisa extraña.

-¡Hola linda! Sabes ese es mi lugar así que ¡Shu!

-No, y que, ya no me vas a llamar "lesbiana" como siempre ¿verdad?

-!EH¡- contesto nuestro "ramenadicto"

-¿Hyuga?- dijo el entrecerrando sus ojos

-Sí quien más "Idiota"- acabo con una sonrisa a lo que le correspondió abrazándola y llenándola de besos

-¡DONDE HAS ESTADO! Te he echado de menos, aunque desde que te fuiste teníamos 3 días de conocernos, pero no importa.

-Sí y hablando de eso- dijo nuestro pelinegro favorito- todavía tienes que enseñarme esa técnica para callar al dobe.

-Cuando gustes- contestó sonriente.

Las clases pasaron normales hasta la salida donde nuestra protagonista hablaba animadamente con 2 chicos haciendo muchas bromas y juegos hasta dejarla en su casa donde como siempre la esperaba Neji.

Al llegar saludó a su hermano y fue directo a su cuarto a descansar y hacer sus deberes.

-Pff los extraño chicos y sobre todo a ti ojeroso- dijo viendo un retrato en el que se podía observar a Gaara, Temari, Shino, Kankuro y Matsuri, al verla por unos minutos una lágrima paso por sus ojos hasta caer en la foto.

En ese momento sonó su celular sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejando una enorme sonrisa.

_-¡HOLA HINATA! ¿COMO HAS ESTADO, LOS CHICOS SON LINDOS? ¡CONTESTAME PORFAVOR!- dijo una animada Temari por el lado de la línea._

_-Hola, Bien, SI y lo haría si no hablaras tan rápido- dijo contestando sus preguntas-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está el ojeroso?-pregunto con burla a lo que solo escuchó un bufido molesto._

_-Emm Hinata, estas en el altavoz, y eso que escuchaste fue a Gaara- dijo nerviosa_

_-A, ¡EH!, perdón, Pero bueno al caso, los extraño mucho- dijo nerviosamente tratando de cambiar el tema._

Siguieron hablando por muchas horas hasta que colgó y se durmió pensando que mañana sería otro día.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde, así que se apresuró a cambiarse y echarse a correr, al llegar se tranquilizó al saber que la primera clase era la de Kakashi asi que fue a paso lento hasta entrar a su salón de clases donde todavía no llegaba el maestro, al entrar fue como si el tiempo se parara ya que todos la observaron, lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a Naruto y Sasuke que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó al ver que no dejaban de mirarla.

-No es solo que tienes un lindo sostén- dijo con burla el pelinegro a lo que ella solo atino a ver hacia abajo y encontrarse que la camisa estaba abrochada con los primero 3 abiertos dejando ver parte de su sostén de encaje morado.

-¡Oh! Así que era eso… bueno no importa- dijo abrochándose la camisa hasta que quedó bien- Pero por cierto, que mañas tienen de estarme viendo así eh.

-Lo lamento Hina ¡de veras!- dijo un eufórico Naruto con un ligero sonrojo que se fue quitando poco a poco.

-Mph, aun así te veías linda- menciono el pelinegro con burla.

-Quieres conquistarme Uchiha- dijo ella con sorna.

-No, solo dije que te veías linda, no dije que me quisiera casar contigo- contestó con un tono retador.

-¿Quien dijo algo sobre casarme?- dijo con un tono divertido.

En el momento que él iba a contestar una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa se acerco corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Naruto, Sasu-kun! – dijo abalanzándose en el ultimo que solo la mira con fastidio y de un rápido movimiento se la quito de encima.

-Sakura, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que se me avienten y menos que me digan así- dijo Sasuke molesto

-Pero Sasu-kun- no terminó de decirlo porque Sasuke me dirigió la palabra

-Ella es Sakura y fue nuestra amiga desde que tú te fuiste, pero aun así, ahora que recuerdo tienes que enseñarme a callar al dobe- dijo con una sonrisa

- Mph, claro si quieres empecemos- dije acercándose a Naruto- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es juntar dos dedos y golpear aquí- dijo señalando un punto en el hombro del aludido.

-Mph, intentemos- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo golpeaba y su compañero caía inconsciente- Vaya, eso es fácil.

-Mph, si pero ahora tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería- contesto mientras se echaba a correr.

Sasuke solo suspiró y se llevó al dobe de su amigo a la enfermería, al ver que no había nadie decidió dejarlo en una camilla e ir a clases.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo está nuestro dobe amigo?- pregunto divertida a lo que él solo atino a sonreír de igual forma y atraerla hacia sí.

-Mmm igual de estúpido y gritón que siempre- contesto mientras se acercaba a su rostro a centímetros de su cara.

- Sa- Sasuke

Y en el momento que nadie se lo esperaba Sasuke Uchiha…

**TACHÁN**

**1.1**

**NO ME ODIEN PERO HASTA AQUÍ ACABAA ESTO XD**

**EN EL PROX CAPITULO ENCONTRAREMOS A UN PERSONAJE MUY-.- …**

**AMADO POR TODOS WIIIIIIIIIII!**

**DEJEN CONCLUCIONES**


	4. ¿Sasori no Danna?

**KYA! SE QUE QUERAN MATARME PERO ESQUE ME ENCONTRE UN GATO NEGRO Y TUVE QUE TOMAR EL CAMINO LARGO… XD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto.**

_En el momento que él iba a contestar una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa se acerco corriendo hacia ellos._

_-¡Naruto, Sasu-kun! – dijo abalanzándose en el ultimo que solo la mira con fastidio y de un rápido movimiento se la quito de encima._

_-Sakura, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que se me avienten y menos que me digan así- dijo Sasuke molesto_

_-Pero Sasu-kun- no terminó de decirlo porque Sasuke me dirigió la palabra_

_-Ella es Sakura y fue nuestra amiga desde que tú te fuiste, pero aun así, ahora que recuerdo tienes que enseñarme a callar al dobe- dijo con una sonrisa_

_- Mph, claro si quieres empecemos- dije acercándose a Naruto- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es juntar dos dedos y golpear aquí- dijo señalando un punto en el hombro del aludido._

_-Mph, intentemos- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras lo golpeaba y su compañero caía inconsciente- Vaya, eso es fácil._

_-Mph, si pero ahora tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería- contesto mientras se echaba a correr._

_Sasuke solo suspiró y se llevó al dobe de su amigo a la enfermería, al ver que no había nadie decidió dejarlo en una camilla e ir a clases._

_Al entrar se dio cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba._

_-Y bien, ¿Cómo está nuestro dobe amigo?- pregunto divertida a lo que él solo atino a sonreír de igual forma y atraerla hacia sí._

_-Mmm igual de estúpido y gritón que siempre- contesto mientras se acercaba a su rostro a centímetros de su cara._

_- Sa- Sasuke._

_Y en el momento que nadie se lo esperaba Sasuke Uchiha…_

-¿Qué cree que hace señor Uchiha?- dijo una voz sacandolo de sus repentinas acciones.

Si… esa voz era ni más ni menos que la de Kakashi-sensei.

-Nada- contestó irritado por la interrupción.

Despues de una reprimienda de 15 minutos porfín entraron para saber que se acababa la clase con Kakashi-sensei.

La siguiente clase era la de deportes con el raro maestro Maito Gai.

-¿Asi que?... ¿Tú eras amiga de sasu-kun y naruto antes que yo?- preguntó algo celosa la pelirrosa mietras se cambiaban en los vestidores.

-Si, sabes fue algo gracioso como me hice su amiga, a veces ni yo me lo creo- dijo soltando un pequeña risa- pero ya ves, jamás pense que ese antisocial y ese dobe fuean mis amigos en los tiempos pasados- dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMAR ANTISOCIAL A MI SASU-KUN?!- gritó histerica Sakura mientras abría su vestidor.

-Es que eso es… un antisocial, pero el más divertido que conozco sin duda alguna- decía calmadamente mientras salía del vestidor, al verla Sakura solo atino a quedarse con la boca abierta…

Tenía un short pegado a las piernas color negro a medio muslo que resaltaba su trasero, una camiseta blanca de manga corta con una buena vista a sus proporcionados pechos, unos tenis negros con unos calcetines blancos y una coleta alta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

-Vamos, se hace tarde y quiero hacer pedacitos a todos en el Volleyball- dijo tronando su cuello mientras sacaba a Sakura a cuestas que se había quedado en shock.

Al salir las dos todos guardaron silencio, las chicas de un momento a otro empezaron a murmurar entre si y los chicos siguieron babeando.

En ese momento alguien las llamó y eran ni mas ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki que había vuelto para esa hora de la enfermería, el ultimo estaba moviendo la mano efusivamente mientras gritaba sus nombres, Hinata solo atinó a entrecerrar los ojos y apretar lo puños.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la ojiluna corriendo hasta llegar a el y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a la mirada atonita de todos- Eso es por lo de hace rato- dijo mas calmada y con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

El aludido no se esperaba tal golpe pero al ver el sonrojo solo atinó a poner una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas de lado.

-¡OH vamos estoy seguro que lo ibas a disfrutar!- dijo el con autosuficiencia.

-¡Oh callate!- dijo la chica mientras bufaba molesta.

-¡PRENDAN ESA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡HOY HAREMOS VOLLEYBALL MIXTO!- gritó la bestia verde seguida de su pupuilo Lee.

-SI GAI-SENSEI- dijo Lee mientras abrazaba a su maestro efusivamente dejando a todos extrañados e incluso asustados.

-Bien, el primer equipo va a ser por: Lee, Ten Ten, Ino y Hinata.

Y el segundo: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kiba.

Una vez dados los equipos se pusieron en marcha y para la sorpresa de todos Hinata era una maestra para el Volleyball que convinado con Lee que era un deporteinomaniatico y con Ten Ten que era la capitana de el club de deportes terminaron hechos pedacitos.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora quiero que descansen y saquen a flote su llama de la juventud en su siguiente clase- dijo Maito Gai con una pose cool.

La clase siguiente fue Ciencias con Kurenai Yuhi que dejó un proyecto escolar de 3 personas para el día siguiente, casi sin pensarlo Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se pegaron al instante y corrieron hasta la maestra que los apuntó, dejando a muchas chicas desilucionadas por no poder acercarse a los 2 chicos más populares de la escuela, y a una Sakura destilado furia, ya que ella siempre estaba con ellos en los proyectos y sin más tuvo que hacer equipo con Karin e Ino.

El día pasó rapido y sin más salieron donde se encontraba Sasuke que tenía algo que decirles.

-Los veré en la entrada del instituto a las 4:30 y los llevaré a casa a hacer el proyecto… Dobe, tienes que llegar temprano y Hinata, si el no llega necesito toda tu fuerza de voluntad para acompañarme a su basurero porque lo sacaré a patadas si es necesario- dijo calmadamente a lo que ella solo asintió con una sonrisa tetrica, por supuesto que Naruto solo palideció y asintió freneticamente.

Luego de eso se desppidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas, al llegar a casa Neji la saludó y ella le mencionó lo del trabajo en equipo a lo que el solo asintió.

-Hinata… Hiashi y Hanabi vuelven mañana a casa, espero qu…- no pudo responder porque Hinata se le avalazó encima y empezo a preguntarle muchas cosas, luego del interrogatorio hecho a Neji, subió a su habitación y se cambió el uniforme por unos patalones de mezclilla tipo short y una camiseta sin mangas morada, unas balerinas del mismo color y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta.

Al llegar pudo ver a sus dos amigos que al verla partieron a casa de Sasuke que parecía más molesto que siempre.

-Oe teme, que te pasa- dijo Naruto pero derrepente cayó en cuenta de lo que parecía la respuesta-Itachi ¿no?- preguntó el rubio a lo que solo asintió.

Hinata que se sabia su relacion con su hermano no pregunto, pero lo cierto es que nunca había conocido al ese tal Itachi.

Cuando porfín divisaron una mansión blanca Sasuke frenó derrepente.

-Escuchen, Itachi trajo a sus amiguitos a casa asi es que… no se acerquen, todos ellos están locos- Hinata asintió extrañada y le mando una mirada a Naruto que solo intentaba contener la risa… ya que el conocía de quien se trataban y estaba seguro que por eso el humor de su mejor y antisocial amigo decayó de una manera facinante.

Al entrar pudieron observar un pasillo blanco que daba a una puerta, Sasuke soltó un bufido y avanzó lentamente seguido de Hinata y Naruto.

La única chica del grupo jamás pensó que al abrir esa puerta fuera a encontrar algo tan extraño…

Un chico con una máscara de piruleta corría rapidamente perseguido por un chico con tatuajes en sus manos, un tipo con un pañuelo en su boca y cabeza que contaba su dinero mientras otro le gritaba algo de un "Jashin-sama" y a un sujeto de pelo negro largo muy parecido a Sasuke que platicaba con un pelinaranja con muchos pircings en el rostro… pero lo que más le llamo la atenció fue un pelirrojo que la miraba asombrado, tenía ojos avellana y…

-¡¿Sasori No Danna?!- gritó ella haciendo que todas las miradas fueran a la chica…

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**PLIS PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR PERO NO TENÍA INSPIRACION**

**POR CADA COMENTARIO QUE DEN LAS DARÉ UNA GALLETA CON NUTELLA :D**

**ATTE. HinachanDarck**


End file.
